You are my Sunshine
by citrus02honey
Summary: It's a year after Terra's death and Beast Boy's been having strange nightmares. Raven notices and has an idea that might help ease his pain, but how long can it last? bbraeterra yay triangles!... not in a gross way [Now a chapter fic]
1. 1 my sunshine

Hey all! This is just a one-shot for now, but it might turn into more later. first I want to see if you think it needs continuing. I have a couple ideas up my sleeve, but if you guys don't think so, this can easily stand on it's own. Anyways, read and enjoy!

**disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans, or the song "You are my Sunshine"

**

* * *

**

**You Are My Sunshine**

_You are my sunshine,  
__my only sunshine  
__You make me happy  
__when skies are grey  
__You'll never know, dear,  
__how much I love you  
__Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear,  
__as I lay sleeping  
__I dreamt I held you in my arms  
__but when I woke, dear,  
__I was mistaken  
__So I hung my head and I cried_

_You are my sunshine,  
__my only sunshine  
__You make me happy  
__when skies are grey  
__You'll never know, dear,  
__how much I love you  
__Please don't take my sunshine away_

Beast Boy was tossing and turning in his sleep. His eyes were shut tight, his hands were clutching his pillow, and he had sweat rolling down the side of his face. For weeks now, Beast Boy had been haunted by nightmares of the weirdest kind. He longed in the morning to tell his friends about them, but he could never bring up the courage. 'They'd only laugh at you' he would tell himself. Still he wished he could tell someone, anyone, about the thoughts that were visiting his mind every night. Beast Boy turned on his stomach and moaned into his pillow.

**(Dream)**

Beast Boy walked into the stony prison that had become a burial ground. He visited here a lot, to reflect, to relax. As he walked in he saw the lava frozen in mid-flow, the rocks that had been falling were now still. The whole cave seemed to be petrified. Everything had been perfectly preserved. It was like time had stopped. It was so peaceful, yet so terrifying at the same time. Beast Boy rounded the corner and stared into the dome that held his frozen princess. But as he looked to where Terra's statue had been, there was nothing there. He quickly did a double take and ran up to the missing monument. The plaque was old and chipped and the roses that they had left were torn apart and scattered about the ground. Beast Boy looked frantically around him, confused.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said, in a panic. He knew no one could hear him, but still he called. "Terra, where are you?" Behind him, he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned. Before him stood Terra. Smiling as if nothing was wrong, as if she hadn't been imprisoned in a stone for... as long as she had. Beast Boy stood, stunned, staring at her. Her blue eyes were twinkling and her golden hair was curved perfectly around her angelic face. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Beast Boy tried to mutter out something, anything, but nothing would come.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Terra said with a light giggle. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"H-How...?" Beast Boy managed to choke out before Terra grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on! Let's go out! It's so dry in here!" Terra turned and ran out of the cave, dragging Beast Boy along with her. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. As strange as Terra was behaving, he decided he should just be happy. Terra was back with him again.

The two teens emerged from Slade's old lair and ran to the Jump City park. Terra was laughing as she ran, as if she were a five-year old running to get ice cream, her laughs soaking up the life that was now filling the empty void that she had been before. Beast Boy only followed, laughing along with her. All of his shock had subsided and now he thought he had never been happier in his life.

Terra and Beast Boy reached the park in no time. Terra flopped down on the grass by a giant oak tree and Beast Boy did the same. They sat together for a long time, talking and laughing, watching the clouds pass by, watching other love struck teens walk around the park together. Suddenly Terra sighed and set her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, closing her eyes. Beast Boy felt her against him and slowly placed his hand around her shoulders. She was so thin. Beast Boy broke the silence.

"I can't believe you're really here." He said quietly. Terra lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Well, what I mean is," Beast Boy said, stuttering a bit as he went, "You've been... well, you know... for so long, I mean– How do I know this is even happening? Are you even real?"

Terra looked at Beast Boy sadly. She took his hand in hers and lifted it to her face, placing it gently on her cheek..

"W-What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"See? I'm real, aren't I?" Terra said in almost a whisper. Beast Boy thought for a minute and took his hand out of Terra's. He took off his glove and touched Terra's face with his hand, just to make sure. He could feel her warmth, her fair peach skin against his green, calloused hand.

"You are." Beast Boy said, tears coming to his eyes. Terra looked at him and smiled.

"Don't cry" Terra whispered. She brought her face to meet his and kissed him. Beast Boy had been waiting for this to happen for so long, that the touch brought shivers down his spine and he was surprised at the spark that he had felt when her lips brushed against his. Beast Boy brought his hand up and brushed the hair from Terra's face. He set his hand gently on the back of her neck and suddenly pulled back in alarm. He could see his hand on her skin, but he couldn't believe what he felt.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Terra said, alarmed.

"You're– You're so cold!" Beast Boy said, having trouble getting the words out.

"What?" Terra whispered in disbelief. She lifted her hand to the back of her neck. But she had to gasp at what she felt. She was ice cold.

"TERRA, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?" Beast Boy suddenly yelled, backing away. Terra brought her hand to feel her face. She cried out in horror. She knew where her face should be, but all she could feel was stone. Suddenly Terra froze, her eyes in a state of shock. She fell, her back colliding against the tree behind her.

"Terra!" Beast Boy watched in horror as the girl of his dreams became a cold, lifeless, stone statue again. Her feet were rock up to her knees and her hands were icy stone up to her shoulders, and her face was petrified as it slowly turned to ash grey. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Beast Boy cried at the top of his lungs to the passing citizens. He looked tragically at the children playing in the grass and the old couples walking with their canes. Nobody seemed to even notice. He ran to a passing man, he had on a suit and was carrying a briefcase. "Please, sir, my friend needs help!" He made a grab for the man's arm, but it merely slipped through his fingers like he was reaching for smoke. Beast Boy stood back in horror as the man walked away, paying no attention to him.

Beast Boy ran back to Terra, who was lying on the ground, her eyes open in terror. Almost all of her body was stone now.

"No, Terra! Don't do this! I can't lose you again!" Beast Boy knelt down to hold her in his arms once more, but he could no longer lift her. She had become so weighed down by the density of the stone that she was becoming once more, that she was almost impossible to move. A single tear fell from her eye before the darkness engulfed her. She lay perfectly still while Beast Boy only stared in horror.

**(Real Life)**

"TERRA!" Beast Boy sat up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around frantically for something that wasn't there. He sat there for a few seconds before recognizing his own room. Beast Boy sighed, exhausted, and flopped down on his back. The sun was beaming in from his one, large window. Beast Boy opened his eyes wearily and glanced at his calendar.

"August 21st." Beast Boy whispered to himself. He tore his eyes away from the calendar, it was too painful to remember. Tears rolled down his cheek and onto his pillow, already stained from the sleepless nights he'd spent waiting for this day. A year ago that day, Terra had left his life.

* * *

I hope you liked it! thank you for reading! you only have to review if you want :-D

citrus02honey


	2. 2 my raven

Hello, all! Thank yo so much to the people who reviewed before, you guys rock! I decided I'm going to continue this fic, because I think it would be wrong of me not to let out my ideas. If you're wondering, this isn't supposed to be a bbrae fic. They're only going to have the good friendship that they have in the show, it's up to you guys whether they have a thing or not.

K! I hope you all like!

**disclaimer:** I guess if I need to say it: I don't own Teen Titans

**

* * *

**

**You Are My Sunshine  
****Chapter 2**

"TERRA!"

Raven's eyes shot open, snapping her out of her dreamless sleep. She turned onto her side, her dark purple hair spilling over her pillow. She glanced at the gray alarm clock sitting on the shelf opposite her bed, reading the Roman numerals painted onto its face. "6:45" She read silently to herself. "Beast Boy, what are you doing up at this hour?" Raven wondered. She easily recognized the voice that had woken her up, anyone who had known Beast Boy for two minutes would have. She knew that crackly, high-pitched voice anywhere.

Raven wearily got herself up from her bed and put on her midnight blue cloak while walking over to her door. She opened it as silently as she could. This was an art that she had acquired from waking up early in the morning herself. It was the only time of the day when she could be alone and people wouldn't bother her. She moved carefully down the hall, almost gliding, toward Beast Boy's door. Both of their rooms were on the same floor, something that she constantly begged Robin to change. Sometimes Beast Boy's sleep-talking and snoring kept her up all night.

As Raven walked down the hall, she passed Terra's door, whose room was right between her and Beast Boy's. After the former Titan's 'death' the other Titans saw no more need for the room, so they were going to turn it into another workout room, before Beast Boy protested. Raven recalled that day as if it were yesterday. The truth was, the Titans didn't really need a new workout room, it was just that Terra was too painful a memory, that everyone wanted to forget her. Everyone but Beast Boy, that is. Robin had made a deal with Beast Boy, that they would keep the room preserved as long as he could find one other Titan who thought it was a good idea. It seemed an impossible task, since everyone seemed so determined to forget, but Beast Boy didn't give up.

**:Flashback:**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked away, leaving Beast Boy standing in front of Terra's door protectively. He had a look of hopelessness on his face. Raven turned and began to walk away with the other Titans toward the main room, when she felt Beast Boy's gloved hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Raven!" Raven turned her head, to see Beast Boy up in her face. "You've _got_ to help me!"

"Does personal space mean _anything_ to you?" Raven said, pushing Beast Boy back at least two feet away from her.

"Raven, please! Robin's going to turn Terra's room into a workout room if I don't do something! And we don't even _need_ a new workout room!" He seemed so distressed, Raven didn't even bother to make a sarcastic remark and walk away. Instead she stayed, for some reason, to listen to him rant. Raven sighed.

"What do you want?" She said in her monotonous tone.

"OK, I need you to side with me! Please! I know how you try to hide it sometimes, but I know you miss her too! She was your friend, Rae! Are you honestly going to stand there and let the others turn her room into a stupid… useless… stupid _workout room_?" Beast Boy struggled with his words for a minute and recovered as well as he could.

"Uhh…" Raven didn't know what to say. What he had said was true, but she wasn't going to admit that. She wanted to erase Terra from her mind, as well as the others, but she couldn't just see Beast Boy alone against such impossible odds. Usually, she loved to see him suffering, that was part of their twisted friendship, but this just wasn't fair. Before she knew it, Beast Boy was on his knees, tugging at her cloak and looking up at her with those puppy eyes of his.

"Raven, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He said in the whiniest tone he could muster. "I know I can trust you, and this means so much to me!"

"I can see that. Get up." Raven said without breaking her stoic state. She grabbed Beast Boy's elbow and hoisted him up from the floor.

"So you'll help me?" He said, a smile a mile wide crossing his face. He brought his hands up in a praying position and looked hopefully at Raven.

"I guess so." Raven said after a long pause and a weary sigh.

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH, RAE!" Beast Boy said, flying at her and grabbing her in a bear hug. Raven went stiff.

"You're hugging me." She said in a tone that made Beast Boy back off instantly.

"Heh… Sorry. I'm going to the main room. See you there!" He said, running down the hall.

Raven stood there, watching him turn the corner. She tried to pretend she was relieved that he wasn't groveling at her anymore, but she couldn't help but feel glad that what she had done made him so much happier.

**:End Flashback:**

Robin held true to his word, and, sure enough, Terra's room was preserved as a memorial. Raven walked past the door as quickly and as silently as she could. She always felt bad vibes coming from within whenever she was near the room. She dared not ever go in. She turned her head and walked past and towards Beast Boy's door.

For some reason she wasn't all that surprised at what had woken her up. She noticed the day before that this day would be the day that Terra had been lost, and she had been preparing herself mentally for what Beast Boy's reaction would be. And for nights past, she had been picking up stray emotions coming from his room: fear, anger, and loneliness. Sometimes she could hear him calling out in his sleep, but never as loud as how he had this morning. Remembering this, Raven picked up her pace. She soon reached his door and knocked softly. She heard a commotion from inside.

Beast Boy heard a sudden knock on his door and practically fell out of his bed. He quickly put the strip of pictures he was holding under his pillow and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. His door opened and Raven stepped in.

"Beast Boy?" She said, searching his eyes.

"I WASN'T CRYING!" Beast Boy tried pathetically to cover up. He hoped she didn't notice his bloodshot eyes and tear stains on his pillow.

'Does he really think I wouldn't notice his bloodshot eyes and tear stains on his pillow?' Raven thought to herself. She tore her eyes away and tried to think of something to say "Are you okay in here?" She asked in the nicest way she could.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Uhh… What do you want?" Beast Boy said confused.

"I heard you—" Raven quickly stopped herself, she didn't want him to know she heard him scream Terra's name only minutes before, it would have been awkward for both of them, "tossing in your sleep." Raven covered up as well as she could.

Beast Boy cocked his head and raised his eyebrow, "You did?"

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Okay…"

An awkward silence followed. Raven's eyes wandered around his room for a minute. 'Filthy' she thought to herself. She saw his calendar, poorly nailed above his clothes-covered dresser. August 21st was highlighted with a yellow marker. In black marker it said "The Day." Raven knew all to well what "The Day" was. She turned back to Beast Boy and a something caught her eye. There was a small corner of paper sticking out from under his pillow. She could guess what it was. On his first and last date with Terra, they had gone in a photo booth and took a series of pictures. She saw him holding them when he walked in that night. For a couple of weeks afterwards, she occasionally saw them taped on his wall when she went to his room to tell him to wake up in the morning. He always slept in and all the Titans took shifts waking him up. But after a while, the pictures had disappeared. 'I guess now he keeps them under his pillow.' She thought to herself.

"Ok, so… I'll see you downstairs in a couple hours, I'm guessing?" Raven tried to finish with.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." Beast Boy looked away and waited for her to close the door. Instead, he heard her walking up to his bed. He looked up and saw her standing over him.

"Beast Boy, I know how you must be feeling, but Terra isn't coming back. We've tried everything."

"And I guess everything wasn't enough, huh?" Beast Boy tried to smile. "I'm sorry, Rae. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Raven paused for a minute, searching his face for the truth. "Whatever you say." She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Beast Boy sighed heavily and fell onto his back, staring at the bunk bed above him. 'Today is going to be a long day.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Review if you want please! It'll get a lot more interesting, I promise. I have some really good ideas. Again, it's up to you whether this is a bbrae fic.

citrus02honey


	3. 3 the longest day

Hola, Hello, and Salutto everyone. Thank you so much _again_ to people who reviewed the last chapters, you guys are so nice! And I'm so glad you liked it. The raebb thing in this chapter is the same as the last, they're only a pair if you want them to be. Oh! And I just realized, after I posted the last chapter, that both of the chapters have been really short so far. So I made this one longer (I think). I'm terribly sorry if anything in this chapter offends you in any way, or if any of the characters are out of character. That, and if Imake a reference to another fanfiction thatI didn't know about (which, if happens, it's purely coincidence), are twoof my worst writing fears.Anyways, read and enjoy!

**disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans or the movie "The Blair Witch Project." But I love them both dearly.

**

* * *

**

**You Are My Sunshine  
Chapter 3**

The clock struck 9:30 when Raven silently entered the main room of Titan's Tower. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table, eating they're usual breakfast. Robin had his ham and eggs, which he always had with orange juice. And Starfire had her gorklemar mix with a glass of mustard. Cyborg was at the stove, cooking all the bacon and sausage he could find. Raven crossed the room to the their second stove, where she already had a kettle of boiling water waiting for her so she could make her herbal tea.

"Good morning, friend Raven!" Starfire said the instant she saw her.

"'Morning." Raven said quietly. She didn't say any more. At this point in her friendship with the other Titans, barely any verbal contact was needed for them to communicate. She never liked to talk much anyway. But this morning she was debating in her mind whether or not to tell them about Beast Boy. They _did_ have a right to know. Still, 'Would Beast Boy want them to know?' She couldn't help but wonder.

Raven finished pouring her tea into her mug and floated over to where her book was sitting on her corner of the couch. She took a small sip of her tea and breathed, relaxing as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She set her mug down on the coffee table after a few sips, carefully picked up her book, and began to read.

"Alright, whose shift is it to wake up BB?" Cyborg said after a few minutes.

"I think it's yours, Starfire, isn't it?" Robin said, turning to the Tamaranean sitting beside him.

"It is?" Starfire said, her mouth full of her alien breakfast. She swallowed the substance quickly and spoke again, "But I thought it was my turn last week!"

"Well, it was, but remember Beast Boy got up on his own time." Robin explained.

"Oh yes, that is right." Starfire said, remembering. "Very well, I shall awaken him."

"Don't be too hard on him." Raven had no time to stop herself before she heard the words come out of her mouth. All three heads turned and soon all eyes were on her.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused.

"Don't you guys know what day it is?" Raven set down her book and turned to face the others. A long silence followed. The other Titans all looked at each other, wondering if they knew what she was talking about.

"Tuesday?" Cyborg said slowly after a pause.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes; "It's the anniversary of Terra's death, you morons. Beast Boy's completely depressed, don't mess him up." She turned to leave the others staring in disbelief at each other.

"I cannot believe it! Was it really a year ago today?" Starfire asked, pleadingly.

Robin took out his communicator and checked the date. "August 21st! It really has been a year, hasn't it?"

"Never thought Beast Boy would remember something like that. And this is coming from the guy who can't even remember laundry day!" Cyborg said in disbelief.

"Still, I think that Raven is right. We should try to do the cheering up for friend Beast Boy today. I shall go wake him." Starfire set her dishes in the sink and flew out of the room.

"Cyborg, you'd better eat that stuff fast, you don't want Beast Boy to go into the whole vegetarian lecture again. I'm sure he's not in the mood for a fight today." Robin said after Starfire had left. He gulped down his ham and eggs and set his dishes in the sink as well. "I'll set out some of that tofu stuff he likes so much." He said, opening the fridge and taking out the white gelatin-like meat substance

"I don't have to eat it and pretend I like it, do I?" Cyborg asked, sitting down with his plate covered in meat. He started to stuff his food in his mouth as Robin put on some tofu scrambled eggs and bacon.

"No, you just have to smile and pretend you appreciate the fact that he doesn't eat meat."

"I can do that, I guess." Cyborg had his mouth full of the last of his breakfast. He swallowed it all in one huge gulp and chugged what was left of his milk. He let out a window-shattering burp and wiped his mouth.

"Gross." Raven muttered. Just as Cyborg was setting his plates in the sink and Robin was finishing up the tofu bacon, Beast Boy and Starfire entered the room.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said, turning, pasting a smile on his face.

"Hey man! 'Morning!" Cyborg said doing the same.

Beast Boy froze in the middle of the doorway. "Uhh… Hi?"

"Friend! Partake in the eating of the breakfast with us!" Starfire said, snapping him out of his shocked state and pushing him down the stairs and to the table. Robin dished out a plate of tofu eggs and bacon and poured a glass of soymilk and set them on the table in front of Beast Boy.

"Tofu eggs and bakey?" Beast Boy said, sitting down to the meal in front of him. "Dudes, what's the catch? Cy, did you put Tabasco sauce in my food again?" He said, pointing to Cyborg.

"What? No, man, we just wanted to make you breakfast… for… once." Cyborg said, uneasily.

"Way to be subtle, guys." Raven said sarcastically, eyes not leaving her book.

All eyes were on her once more. A look of horror crossed Beast Boy's face.

"Raven did you—Did you tell them was day it was?" Beast Boy said, getting up from his chair and moving over to the couch. Raven looked up from her book and faced Beast Boy, who was now standing right behind her. "Why did you do that, Rae? I thought I told you not to worry about me!"

"They had a right to know." Raven said, still refusing to show any emotion.

"We cannot help but worry about you, Beast Boy. You are our friend." Starfire said, approaching him cautiously.

Beast Boy turned and faced the three other Titans. His eyes switched from their faces to the meal they had made for him to their faces again. He took a heavy sigh and looked them all in the eyes. "Look, guys, this is really nice and all. I mean, let's face it you bothered to make me _tofu_! But, I'd much rather just get through this day as fast as I can. Sorry." The three Titans looked at the ground sadly. Raven's eyes drifted back to Beast Boy's pathetic state. They all hated to see him like this, his ecstatic spirit crushed so easily. "I think I'll just go sit on the roof or something for a while. See you guys later." Beast Boy walked slowly to the door. The four Titans standing in the room sighed as the doors closed behind him. They looked up again to the noise of the doors opening again.

"I forgot my food. Rob, it's okay if I eat this on the roof, right?" Beast Boy said running back in the room and picking up the plate and glass.

"Sure, Beast Boy." Robin said sadly.

"K. Thanks." Beast Boy ran out of the room again, leaving the others to clean up after breakfast.

* * *

"Please, friends, there is not anything that you think we should do to cheer up our friend's state?" Starfire said, once dishes were done. She was sitting at the couch, braiding Raven's hair, while Raven was sitting on the floor, still reading her book. Starfire found that, after the right amount of begging, Raven would let her practice braiding on her. Though her hair was short, and Starfire's skills had a lot of room for improvement, this was something that Starfire enjoyed doing to pass the time. Raven's feelings toward the activity varied on her mood. Robin and Cyborg were sitting beside them on the couch, playing video games. Robin quickly paused the game and turned to face Starfire.

"I'm sure he would want to be left alone, Star. Maybe tomorrow we could all go out or something." Robin answered with a smile

"Or maybe you and Star could just do that yourselves some day." Cyborg said under his breath, starting the game again. Robin went bright red and kicked his foot very hard under the coffee table.

"Ow!" Cyborg mouthed silently.

"I suppose so. Still, it pains me to see him so… 'Down in the dumps,' as you say." Starfire said, returning to the previous conversation.

"I don't think there's much we can do, Star. If he wants to be left alone, I think that's what we should do." Raven said, eyes still not leaving her book. "And, Cyborg? Can you turn down the volume on that game? I've been reading the same sentence for five minutes."

Cyborg sighed. "Fine." He reached for the volume control on the remote and lowered the volume by two notches.

"You call that down? It's barely any different." Raven said, staring Cyborg down.

"If we turn it down any more, we won't be able to hear the cool noises the car makes when it makes a sharp turn!"

"Whatever. I'm going to go to my room. See you guys later."

"Goodbye, friend Raven!" Starfire called as Raven walked out of the room.

* * *

Raven walked up the stairs to level four, where her room was. When she reached level three, she walked down the hall to the one staircase leading up to level four. As she walked down the halls, she approached the workout room on that level. And as she drew nearer, she started to hear noises coming from within. She, again, recognized Beast Boy's voice. Out of habit, she searched the room for emotions. She felt some blind anger, frustration, and a lot of sadness. For reasons she couldn't place she stopped at the door to the room and carefully peeked inside.

Beast Boy was there, punching fiercely at the punching bag hanging from he ceiling. He was covered in sweat, and there was intensity in his eyes that she had only seen that time he was being tortured by the Beast Within. The sight of him startled her. She had never seen him like this and it scared her. He wasn't himself at all today.

Beast Boy made a back-hook kick to the punching bag with a loud yell and it snapped off the ceiling and fell to the ground. He transformed into a very fierce looking gorilla and pounded mercilessly at the bag on the ground. He picked it up and, in one swift motion, threw it against the wall, making a loud crashing noise as it fell on the weights below it. Beast Boy transformed back into the scrawny little boy that he was and sat on the ground, weakly, burying his face in his hands. Raven watched helplessly as Beast Boy's shoulders jerked forward and sobbing noises came from his crouched figure.

"Terra…" Beast Boy choked out. "Terra, why did you have to leave?" He paused to let out a new wave of tears. "Just for one day, I wish I could see you again. Just one day, Terra, please…"

Raven looked at the ground and closed the door, resuming her walk to her room. She couldn't watch anymore.

* * *

For a year, the Titans had tried everything to bring Terra out of her stony state. For a year, they had studied with the government's most advanced scientific researchers. And for a year, they had found absolutely no hope of a cure. Cyborg and Beast Boy spent many sleepless nights searching online for more information. Robin traveled across countries to make sure they weren't missing anything that could have the slightest chance of helping them. Starfire made trips back to Tamaran and tried many alien rituals on the statue. Raven searched through all of the enchanted books that she had for spells of charms that might help. Still, they found nothing.

Raven walked into her dark room and closed the door. She would not see Beast Boy hurt anymore. She locked her door and closed the blinds to her window, making sure that absolutely nothing would disturb her. She used her powers to move a large bookcase that was against the left wall in her room. Behind it was a small storage closet, which she kept hidden from all the Titans. Inside, she kept all of her enchanted books and ancient scriptures.

Raven had looked over all of them countless times for cures for Terra, but she had never found anything that would be of any use. She didn't know why, but now, after almost three months of giving up on the cause, she looked through them again. She searched for hours and hours, and read until her eyes watered and blurred from weariness. She emerged at three in the afternoon to make some more tea and brought it back to her room, where she continued to read. None of the other Titans bothered her, and she didn't care. She knew they were used to her behaving like this. They only had to worry if she stayed in her room for days at a time. As long as she made an appearance every once and a while, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about disturbances.

As the sun began to set, Robin arrived at her door to ask if she wanted to watch "The Blair Witch Project" with them. Every few days the Titans would rent a scary movie and all watch it together. Raven declined, of course, and went back to searching through her scriptures.

At nine o'clock, Raven heard the other Titans moving about the halls, walking towards their rooms. It had been a very tedious day for all of them, and it was no wonder they were all going to bed relatively early. Raven, though, continued to work.

As her clock struck one thirty, Raven's eyes were as tired as they had ever been. They begged for sleep and threatened to close every minute. Still, she forced herself to stay awake. She was about a ninth of her way done searching through her books and was about to give up hope, when something in the corner of one page caught her eye. It said:

"_Contacting the Lost Through way of Telepathy_"

'Why hadn't I thought of that before?' Raven wondered to herself. Slightly mad at herself for overseeing this, but very relieved that the search was practically over, Raven thought 'This might actually help!' She read the directions inscribed on the ancient pages very carefully, twice, before taking a single candle out of one of the drawers to her dresser, lighting it, and placing it in the center of the floor. She sat in front of it, the light just enough to illuminate only a portion of the room. It was very dark before. Raven had no trouble reading, or seeing for that fact, in the dark. She had grown accustomed to it over time.

Raven crossed her legs and pulled her cloak over her body, closing her eyes, and repeating the incantation she had read in the book. She repeated it three times, then breathed twice very deeply, and focused all of her attention on Terra, just as the directions had said. She felt herself go cold, as the air around her started to chill. She knew suddenly that she was not the only one in the room. A shiver went down her spine as Raven took a single breath before speaking.

"Terra?" Raven said, almost in a whisper. A deafening silence followed as Raven waited for a response. She received one a few minutes later.

"…Raven?" Came a soft whisper from all around her.

* * *

I'm sorry to leave you hanging with such a horrible cliffhanger, but that's the only way I get people to read the next chapters! ;-D. and I also need to get up at six tomorrow for field hockey and it's already ten fifty hehe. Review only if you feel the need to! Constructive criticism is welcome, but sloppy flames will be frowned upon. if you have any qualms with my work, please tell me how it can be fixed. :-D

Thank you so much for reading, everyone! I hope you'll read the next addition!

citrus02honey


	4. 4 a visitor

okay, I feel really bad that I haven't updated in so long, I've just recently found passion for music video making, and with school and everything I just haven't written anything in a long time. I can't promise when another chapter will be posted, so bear with me here. Thank you for all the nice reviews!

**disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

**

**You Are My Sunshine **

**Chapter Four**

"_Terra?" Raven said, almost in a whisper. A deafening silence followed as Raven waited for a response. She received one a few minutes later._

"…_Raven?" Came a soft whisper from all around her._

Raven felt a shudder all around her body. Terra was here, she was in the room. After a year, she had finally found a way to contact her old friend. Beast Boy would be so happy. Raven was so lost in her abnormally ecstatic thoughts that she almost forgot to respond.

"Yes, Terra, it's me." Raven said to the empty void in front of her. She knew Terra was there, somewhere unseen in her room. She just had to find where.

There was a long silence, while Raven waited for another sign from Terra. She hoped that she hadn't lost her concentration somehow, and lost her again. Finally, after a few minutes, Raven could hear the faint sound of Terra's breathing around her. Raven wasn't surprised. Terra would be taken aback by her sudden ability to do anything, after all, she had been dead for over a year now.

"I—What's going on?" Terra said.

"You've been trapped in stone for a year. But I've found you now, you're okay." Raven tried to comfort her. This was going to take a while, she guessed.

"B-Beast Boy…" Raven could hear her mutter.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy's okay. We all got safely out, thanks to you."

"It—It worked?" Terra's voice was now coming from right in front of Raven. She could guess that she was sitting right in front of her. Now she just had to focus all of her energy towards that spot, and she might become visible.

"Yes, Terra, we're all fine. You did good." Raven said patiently, as hard as that was for her to do. Even though Raven could not see her, she could almost hear Terra smile in front of her. "Terra, I need you to relax for a minute. I'm going to try to make you visible at least a little bit."

"Mmh…" Terra muttered. It was difficult for her to talk.

Raven closed her eyes again and began to chant her magical words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…" This went on for five minutes or so, before Raven felt that she had no more power left within her. She opened her eyes slowly, to see if it worked. Sure enough, there was Terra before her. Well, almost.

"W-Why can't I feel anything?" Terra whispered hoarsely. As Raven looked at Terra, she sighed heavily and looked away. All she could see before her was Terra's ocean-blue eyes and just the rim of her head reflecting off of the small sliver of light coming from her door to the hallway.

"I was not able to complete the transformation, but don't worry. At least you'll be able to see. You're body may take form in a day or so."

"A day?" Terra said, wearily. She felt so tired. Raven could even see her eyes drooping with a year of exhaustion. If you were trapped in a stone for a whole year, with nothing to do but wait in the same position, dead inside, you would want to have time to get used to being alive again, too.

Raven nodded in response to Terra's question. "You can't stay here while I'm not concentrating, but maybe if we just… talked, it would help."

Raven could see Terra's eyes light up, glowing with something that she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

They talked and talked for hours. Raven, for once, did most of the talking, since Terra was still getting used to moving her mouth again. She could get out one or two sentences at a time, then she would have to stop for a breath. Breathing was another thing that she was having trouble getting used to.

Raven told Terra about what happened after she died. At first, Terra had a hard time believing that it was a year after her she had left. She told Raven that it had seemed like only two seconds, and that she didn't remember anything about being frozen in stone, or trapped in the same place for a whole year. Raven simply replied that she wouldn't because she was dead the whole time. Raven told her about Slade's death, Brother Blood, Malchior, Beast Boy's beast within, Starfire almost getting married, Slade coming back and haunting Robin, her Father Trigon and the prophecy, anything that she could remember, she told Terra. Terra just sat quietly, occasionally making comments, but most of the time listening like a child who was hearing a fairy tale for the first time. By the time Raven had finished, the sunrise was shining through her curtains and reflecting off the spirit of Terra, her body, though almost all transparent, visible. Raven yawned and looked at the clock on her bookshelf.

"Is it time for me to leave?" Terra asked with sadness. She didn't want to have to leave again, there were so many things that she had missed since she was gone. She hoped she wouldn't have to add on to that list.

"Yes, I need to go down for breakfast soon. They'll start to wonder where I am. I'm usually the first one up."

"I remember." Terra said simply.

Raven sighed. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Terra, I'll talk to you again. You won't be in the dark anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Raven turned from where she was sitting on the floor and picked up her enchanted book, where she would find the incantation to wish Terra back to the spirit's realm. Before Raven could do anything, however, Terra stopped her.

"Can I ask you something, Raven? As a friend?"

"Of course." Raven said, looking up from her book.

"Beast Boy… Does—Does he ever talk about me?" Terra said, her voice becoming hoarse again. Raven thought about what to say for a minute. Beast Boy almost never talked about Terra. She could probably count only a few times where he had even mentioned her name. When he saw Slade again, and when Robin almost got rid of her room. Other than that, almost nothing about her ever escaped his lips. Raven was honest in her answer.  
"No." Raven said bluntly.

"Oh…" Terra said sadly. Her eyes shifted position and stared silently at the ground.

"But I know there hasn't been a day where he hasn't thought about you." Raven said, monotonously, but with heart. Terra looked back up from the ground and into Raven's eyes. Raven could just barely make out a smile from her almost invisible form.

"I'll talk to you again tonight." Raven said, opening her book and reading the incantation that would send Terra back. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply again, just as the book said. And when Raven opened her eyes, Terra was gone. The light from her window and the door shining in her dark room was the only sign of light there. Raven sighed and lifted herself up off the floor and to her bed, where she took her cloak off of the small bedpost on her raven-shaped bed. She threw it on over her shoulders and clasped the gem o her cloak quietly. She phased through her door and made her way down the halls and the stairs, and into the main room.

* * *

The day was incredibly boring, a typical Wednesday. Cyborg spent a lot of his time working on the T-Car and playing video games with Beast Boy. Robin trained with Starfire that morning, and spent the most of the day working, being as obsessive as he is. The alarm sounded once, because of a jewelry robbery by the "Amazing" Mumbo. He was, of course, defeated with ease and in under an hour. 

Beast Boy, Raven noticed, had not lost his weariness from the day before. Still, she was happy to see him behaving a little more cheerful, and at least attempting to be social. She longed the whole day to tell him of her discovery, but she kept her mouth shut. She would have to wait until nightfall, when she knew the other Titans wouldn't disturb her. Raven went through the day as normally as she could. When the sun finally set, she approached Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had just won an epic battle over the last box of pizza with Cyborg, and was lying on the couch, trying to digest. The other Titans had left after cleaning up the rest of the boxes and were now heading towards their room. Raven rose from her seat in the kitchen and walked over to the couch.

"Beast Boy." She said in a monotonous voice.

"Eh… what is it, Rae?" Beast Boy said uninterested, trying to sit up with his bloated stomach.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Beast Boy paused and gave her a funny look, trying to figure out what she was trying to get at. "Huh?" Was all he could think of to say.

"Just get up." Raven grabbed his arm and hoisted him up off the couch. "I found something for you." She walked to the door and opened them, turning to look at Beast Boy, who was still standing by the couch looking confused. "You coming?"

"Uh… Sure." Beast Boy said, running to the doors and following her out.

As they were walking down the hallways to Raven's room, Beast Boy spoke up again. "Look, Rae, what's this all about? If this is a joke, it's really not funny."

"Trust me." Raven said simply. They reached her door and she opened it and calmly walked inside. Beast Boy stood in the entryway, looking from side to side, hesitating before finally entering. He cautiously walked towards where Raven was sitting on the floor, afraid any wrong move would send him to an alternate dimension or unleash an other-worldly creature of some kind. He jumped as the door behind him closed shut suddenly with Raven's magic. The entire room was black. He couldn't see a thing.

"Uh, Raven! I really really don't like this game! Where are you?" He said, putting his hands out, feeling around him.

"Relax, I'm right here." Raven said calmly, lighting a match in front of her face, so he could see her. She was sitting on the floor, a single candle in front of her and a tattered book in her lap; it was opened to a page filled with letters and symbols that he couldn't decipher.

"Look, Raven, what's going on?" Beast Boy said uneasily.

Raven looked at him and blinked. She sighed and spoke. "Beast Boy," she paused, preparing herself for what she was about to say, "Last night I found a way to contact the dead. And _she_ was the one I contacted."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. There was no reason for Raven to explain who "she" was, he knew very well. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He staggered and felt his back hit on the wall, he couldn't feel his legs.

Raven became concerned. "Well, say something."

Beast Boy breathed for a few minutes, trying to think of something to say. He couldn't.

"Okay, then." Raven said, coolly. "Take a seat." She said, motioning to the ground beside her."

Beast Boy walked slowly over to her and tried his best to sit, though it ended as more of a fall. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were still open in shock. Suddenly he looked from the book Raven was holding in her hands to her face.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it? Okay, I need you to take my hand." Raven said, extending her hand to Beast Boy.

He looked at it for a minute, and finally took it. He was suddenly aware that a faint smile had spread across his face. He didn't have time to wonder why Raven was being so nice to him all of a sudden, he was going to talk to Terra.

"Good. Now, I need a few minutes to open a door for her. I need you to have your eyes closed." Beast Boy nodded and his eyes shut. Raven turned her gaze from him to her book. She read the words over again, closed her eyes, and repeated them in the same way she had the night before. Three times, two deep breaths, focus…

Beast Boy waited. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from opening his eyes. He didn't want anything to go wrong, and he felt like he could trust Raven. He relaxed a little, knowing that at least he wouldn't be alone, seeing Terra again. There wasn't any other person in the world he would rather share this moment with than Raven, one of his best friends.

In the middle of his thoughts, Beast Boy suddenly felt a rush of cold air swallow the air around him. He gasped at the sudden change of temperature, and before he could stop himself, he opened his eyes. He looked to Raven, sitting beside him, and he saw that her eyes were open too, staring straight ahead. He thought he saw a glimpse of a smile on her face. Beast Boy followed her gaze and his breath suddenly left him as he stared into two deep blue eyes, staring back at him.

For the first time in a year and a day, Beast Boy felt truly happy. "Terra…" He said, in a whisper.  
"Hey, BB." Terra said with the same dreaminess in her eyes.

Raven watched the scene as if in a trance. Before she could stop herself, she smiled. Beast Boy was finally happy.

Beast Boy looked at Terra longingly, he wanted to get up and touch her, hug her, feel her again, but he couldn't move. He was in emotional shock. But he soon found that he wouldn't have to move, because now he saw Terra's spiritual form moving towards him.

Terra extended her hand, begging Beast Boy with her eyes to touch it. He managed to raise his arm, and bring his hand to meet hers. He braced himself for the contact between him and his lost love. But instead of feeling her soft skin, when his hand reached hers, it simply just slipped through hers, as if he were reaching for air. Beast Boy quickly recoiled, remembering the dream he had had only two nights before, a hurt expression on his face.

Terra stayed in the same position, watching Beast Boy sadly. She brought her hand to her face and looked at it. She could see Beast Boy's hurt eyes just on the other side. She was almost completely transparent. She lowered her eyes, feeling foolish to think that two souls from two different worlds could make contact.

"You can't touch her, Beast Boy." Raven said. She tried to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. He simply nodded, staring at the ground. "Talking helps." She said again, trying to keep his spirit alive. She hated to see him so broken.

Beast Boy raised his head. He did his best to push these sad thoughts from his head, and smiled at Terra. "Just being able to see you again cheers me up." He said to her.

Terra smiled, and took a deep breath, still getting used to having the ability to talk. "I've missed you so much." She managed a smile, and he returned the favor.

Raven looked at the two, mixed feelings running through her head, she wasn't sure of what they were yet, but she didn't want to take any chances. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." She said, sighing a little. "I can't leave Terra, my power is what is keeping her here. But if it helps I can just sit here and meditate. I promise I won't be a bother. It will be like I'm not even here." Raven stood up and moved to her bed, where she sat in the middle, closed her eyes, and crossed her legs, preparing for the meditation process.  
"Raven, wait." Beast Boy said all of a sudden.

Raven opened one eye questioningly. "Yes?"

Beast Boy paused for a minute. He turned back to Terra for a quick glance. Terra smiled and Beast Boy turned once more towards Raven. "Thanks." He said to her, a smile spreading across his face.

"You're welcome." Raven said, quickly closing her eyes again. She could feel something within her rapidly surfacing, and she was very afraid of what it was. She needed to meditate. She willed her powers not to fail on her now.

Beast Boy and Terra talked throughout most of the night. It was 3:00 in the morning when Raven felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to her side to see Beast Boy looking at her, Terra's spirit floating beside him. "What is it?" Raven inquired. "Something wrong?"

"No, we were just wondering if we could talk again tomorrow night." Terra said as well as she could. Apparently, she was getting more used to talking. Her voice was still quiet and breathy, but stronger than it had been before.

"I'm getting tired." Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin. Terra rolled her eyes, casting a loving smile at Beast Boy, and he replied with a small laugh.

"Sure. Beast Boy, after dinner okay for you?" Raven said.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes not leaving Terra's. Raven quickly looked away.

"Okay." Raven said, taking a deep breath. "Terra, I need to send you back, then. Come down here by the candle." Raven said in a mumble, moving off the bed and onto the floor where her book sat and the candle burned with a dim light, the wax no taller than an inch. She heard the two talking behind her as she prepared for the departure ceremony.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Raven heard Beast Boy say sadly.

"Me too. But I don't want to be too much of a burden for Raven." Terra said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said quietly. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess." Terra said, sitting in front of Raven. "'Night."

"'Night." Beast Boy said, still behind Raven.

Before they could say anymore, Raven read the departing spell and soon Terra had left. It was a good thing Beast Boy wasn't needed for this part of the evening. She felt like she couldn't even look at him right now. And she kicked herself inside for not knowing why. She picked up the candle and the book and set them on her shelf.

Raven heard Beast Boy sigh as he walked towards the door, opened it and turned to her. "Goodnight, Rae." He said with a yawn. And with that, he left.

Raven stared at the door long after he was gone. "Goodnight." She said quietly. Raven sighed and flopped down on her bed. Strange thoughts ran back and forth inside of her head, and she soon had a headache. She brought herself up to her pillow and pulled the covers her, trying to make herself more comfortable.

Though she was completely exhausted, Raven somehow knew she wouldn't get a minute of sleep that night.

* * *

yes, this is officially a bbrae fic, as well as a bbterra fic. please no bashing of either pairings, I am very supportive of both, and I think that they are very interesting when put in a jealous love triangle scenario. sorry if any of you think differently.

review, please! constructive criticism is welcome!

citrus02honey


End file.
